


Angry Skype Porn

by Averily (ComputerGecko)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Skype, masurbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/Averily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post about Erik stripping angrily on skype. Reposting from my Tumblr to ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Skype Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://averily.tumblr.com/post/95873168698/awfullythick-panzercat-pearlo-michael

"Go slower Erik," Charles demanded, leaning forward towards the camera. Erik could hear the sound of a buckle and knew Charles was getting comfortable for the show. Erik huffed as he angrily tugged his tie from around his neck, tossing it carelessly onto the ground. He began to roughly pull the buttons undone from his button up, one of them flying off, but he hardly cared.

"I don’t exactly have the time to go slower." He yanked his suit jacket off and was a little more careful with this, setting it to lie over the back of the hotel desk chair nearby. He had a second button up but he didn’t want to have to go buy a new suit jacket. "I wasn’t lying that I have to leave soon for a meeting. I’m not sure how you convinced me to do this, I don’t even have the time-"

"Hush darling, your crankiness is causing me to lose my boner." Erik knew he was lying. Charles had a weird kink for Erik being surly and reluctant. It got him all hot and bothered, which is probably the only real reason he had agreed to this. He liked getting Charles hot and bothered, even if he had to deal with a bit of discomfort. 

Said discomfort was not doing anything to hinder his own arousal, his erection straining in his pants. Charles couldn’t see it yet, the camera more focused on his face and shoulders. 

"Scoot back on the bed more, I want to see you." Erik grumbled at Charles’ demand but complied. Scooting back onto the bed, his hips now visible. He stripped off the button down and then the white undershirt. He took great pleasure in the soft moan Charles let out at the sight of Erik’s chest. It made all the work he put into keeping himself fit worth it. 

"Now the trousers," Charles coaxed, the camera going shaky as he picked up his laptop to re adjust himself. When the camera focuses again Charles has moved to their bed, head propped up with pillows. The laptop was perched on his chest and Erik got a closeup of his face. 

Erik’s hand went to his zipper, hesitating, his face burning in embarrassment. They had done this many times before, Charles always talked him into it when he went away on business, but he still got flustered at the thought of being sexual over video chat. Maybe it was because he knew everything on the internet was recorded and someone else could see this. He pushed that thought out of his head quickly because he really would lose his boner. He didn’t have the same predilection for voyeurism that Charles seemed to have.

He didn’t have time to hesitate though, his taxi would be arriving in a half hour now, so he made quick work of his pants and underwear, even though Charles protested. “You’re supposed to be giving me a sexy strip tease.”

"You’ll get what you get Charles." he growled in response. Moving again so that he was now also leaning against the head board, and he couldn’t really see himself from the small display on skype but his whole body was visible now. He noticed he was still wearing his socks and quickly pulled those off too. 

Charles sighed, “I guess I’ll take what I can get.”

Erik rolled his eyes, “You’re getting a lot more than you deserve, that’s for sure.”

"Come now darling, for what I promised in return you better make it a good show."

Erik didn’t say anything to that, he had to get this thing going. He was on a limited schedule here. He relaxed his tense muscles as best as he could and then grabbed his dick in hand, spreading his thighs apart to give Charles a better view. 

"Oh God, Erik you look delicious," Charles voice came out thick and low, and Erik could hear the sounds of his breathing against the microphone of his laptop. Charles was most likely touching himself now.

Erik closed his eyes and thought about that, about Charles touching himself. He thought about Charles being in this room with him as he stroked his own cock. He was starting to get into it now, the room and camera around him falling away, and it would almost be like Charles was there exept for the destinct lack of body heat next to him and the technological change in Charles voice due to a shitty internet connection.

"Erik, talk to me." Charles was panting now, and Erik peeked an eye open to look at him. His face was flushed, mouth hanging open slightly, eyes lidded and staring at him intensely. Erik’s cock jumped in his hand but he just glared at Charles, drawing the line at dirty talk. That was something he only agreed to do in person, and rarely. Besides, Charles was the more create one when it came to words.

"Tell me how it feels, tell me what you’re imagining." Charles groaned, panting harder as he picked up his pace. God, Erik could tell exactly how Charles was touching himself just from the noises he was making. He knew that Charles hand was flying over his cock, trying to bring himself close to the edge. He wouldn’t come yet, he would slow down again right before, drag this out. His breath hitched and now Erik knew he had moved his other hand down to breach himself, slipping one of his fingers into his ass. Erik really wished he was with Charles right now so he could be the one slipping his fingers into Charles, the one bringing him close to orgasm.

"Ch-Charles," he stuttered, the name slipping out almost against his will. "I’m going to- soon." He couldn’t actually voice that he was going to come soon, but he was fairly positive he got his point across. Charles keened, and Erik knew he now had two fingers inside himself, massaging his own prostate. 

"Yes, Erik, please!" Charles was breathless now, and he was so close. "Erik I need-" there was the sound of chimes, and Erik’s head snaped up to see ‘dropped call’ on the screen. Without warning he came, his head jerking back, teeth grit and eyes shut as he rode out his orgasm. Seconds later his vision faded back from white and his whole body relaxed, sated from his release. There was the sounds of someone calling from the laptop, which he ignored, but then it sounded again and Erik lazily floated the laptop to him, hitting the call accept button. Charles face appeared on the screen, looking frantic. Erik smirked at him.

"Holy fuck, please please tell me you didn’t come already. Goddammit Erik, I’m still hard. I wanted to see you come you bastard." Erik laughed at this, deliberately teasing Charles by licking his own come sensually off of on of his fingers.

"Looks like you missed it, liebling." Charles groaned in frustration and demanded an encore. "Sorry Charles, I’ve got a meeting. This is what you get for wanting to use skype to get off."

"Erik, Erik please-" Charles’ pleading was cut off by Erik hitting the end call button. He logged off of Skype and checked the time. The cab would be waiting for him by now. He swore, leaping out of the bed to get dressed as fast as he could. 

As he was leaving the hotel room, looking as presentable as he would be able to get in such a short time, he saw he had a few new messages waiting for him on his phone.

_Erik get back here_

_I hate you_

_You are so not getting your reward, you cocktease_

_Hurry up and come home_

That last one had him smiling as he got into the cab, the smile that only Charles found remotely charming and that everyone else found scary. Raven had once told him it made him look like he had just killed a man. The cab driver only proved her right when he just squeaked and turned around. 

Erik made it to his meeting on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or anything, will look it over for errors later.


End file.
